


Back to December

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: After months of Seth Rollins wanting to ask Dean Ambrose out on a date, he finally gets enough courage to do so, only to unfortunately get turned down, but after a few days he eventually accepted his offer, but that's when all the problems really begin.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic of wrestling for the year 2020! So, I really hope that you all enjoy my latest work on Ambrollins.

Christmastime was always a special time for Seth Rollins: friends, family, food and even gifts... what more could he even ask for? But this year was gonna be even better than the ones that came before it, why? 'Cause he finally got the nerve to ask his best friend, Dean Ambrose, out on a date. And yeah, at first Dean turned him down, saying that he didn't wanna ruin the brother-like friendship that they already have, but after a few days of giving it some thought, he accepted Seth's offer.

"How do I look?" Dean said, he felt extremely uncomfortable in a suit and tie, but his best friend, Roman Reigns, told him that it was a must-have for his first date with Seth.

"You look like me! Perfect." Roman said, before giving him a grin.

"Well, it's not all about looks, ya know. Once Seth finds out that I'm trouble, he'll leave me like all the rest of 'em."

"Shhh, don't say that, I mean, yeah, you have had some run-ins with the law here and there, but you're still a good guy deep down inside."

"Thanks, but it's gonna take a little bit more than a few words to change my mind."

"Yeah, I know that, but that's why this date with Seth is such a good idea, 'cause I honestly believe that he'll be the one to help you realize that."

"Yeah... we'll see."

...

Since Dean was convicted of a DUI 6 months ago, he got a license suspension for it, so Roman offered to drop him off at the little fancy restaurant that Seth picked out for them both, "Now are you sure that I look alright? I mean, I'd feel way better about myself in just a white tee and jeans."

"Yes, Dean, you look great. And besides, it's too late to change now."

Dean just rolled his eyes and got out of the car, "Um, thanks, for the ride."

"You're welcome. And don't tell him that I drove you here, 'cause it doesn't exactly sound... romantic." Roman said, before letting out a chuckle.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Dean said, before grinning back at him.

...

Seth was running a little bit late due to having to walk his dog, Kevin, "Now you be a good boy until I get back, yeah?"

"Ruff!"

"Good boy."

Seth then pinned his hair up in a neat bun and headed out the front door, but before he could make his way into his vehicle, he was approached by his boss, Triple H, "Do you have a second?"

"No, sorry, not really, I was just on my way to a date."

"With who?"

"Um, no one you'd know." Seth said, he lied, he had to lie, it was the only way to escape the endless amount of criticism he'd get from him, after all, he was the sole reason why Dean left the WWE for AEW, they were bitter enemies.

"Well, okay, I guess you'll just have to let me meet 'em sometime then."

"Yeah, sure."

"But wait, are you sure that you don't even have a minute, I mean, it's in regards to that job promotion I have for you."

"Um, okay, I think I actually do now." Seth said, laughing a little bit, but having Dean wait even for a split second wasn't funny and he felt horrible about having to make such a tough decision.

...

Dean was so bored sitting at the table, waiting around for Seth and so annoyed by all the happy couples smiling and giggling at him while he sat there alone, fuming inside. "Oh, look, a girl just stood up some guy." One person said to their date.

"Hey, you better mind your freakin' business."

"Or you'll do what exactly?"

With all eyes on him, he felt like he couldn't just sit back and be the laughingstock, no, his reputation was built on making people fear him and with that being said, he didn't think twice about... bam!

A sucker punch to the guy who was making fun of him happened, "Go ahead! Go call the men in blue, it ain't like I haven't been in jail before."

...

Seth was still having his meeting with Triple H, which took much longer than he would have ever imagined, but was really hoping that it'd all pay off in the end and that Dean would understand that sometimes things get in the way of plans, "Okay, I'll give you that promotion, but first..."

Triple H went over to Seth and decided to lock lips with him, but quickly pulled back, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, you didn't like it?" Triple H said, giving him a smirk.

Seth rolled his eyes, before kissing him right back at full force. Seth then began to take off his suit jacket while Triple H helped, "You're even better at taking off your clothes than I had previously expected."

"And you're good at helping me take 'em right off."

...

Roman was at home watching a horror movie with his good friend, Renee Young, when he received a late night phone call, "Hello?"

"Roman, you better get down here quick!" It was his other good friend, Cathy Kelley.

"Down where? Where are you?"

"I'm at the police station... Dean just got arrested."

"And Seth?"

"Seth was nowhere to be found."

"Um, alright, I'll be down there as soon as possible." Roman said, before hanging up.

"What happened?!" Renee said, not sure if she was fully prepared to know yet.

"It was Dean... he just got arrested and Seth was a no-show."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah, so much for everyone being in the Christmas spirit."

"Um, do you want me to go down there with you? I can get dressed."

"No, finish watching your favorite holiday movie, I'll handle this one own my own."

Roman then went into the bathroom to go and get changed, but not before shedding a few tears for Dean and Seth, he was so disappointed in those two and he wasn't gonna hold back on letting them both know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Down at the police station, Roman Reigns was waiting patiently until he was given the okay to visit Dean Ambrose in his jail cell, "How much longer?" He thought to himself, as he glanced at his watch to see that an hour had already passed by, "Alright, sir, you have now been granted permission to see him."

Roman then took a deep breath of relief, before politely thanking the older officer, he then closely followed him, with nerves building in each step he took, until he was finally there, "You have a visitor..."

Dean slowly lifted his head up from the desk and was shocked to see Roman right before his very eyes, "I didn't think you'd be looking for me this early..."

"Yeah, I'll probably regret that later..." Roman said, before shocking his head.

"Oh, come on, man! This wouldn't have even happened if it wasn't for that scumbag aka Seth..."

"No, this wouldn't happened if you controlled your temper for once!"

"Now look whose lost their temper..."

"Dean!" Roman said, with a stern look on his face.

"Okay, fine! Maybe I went a little overboard... I'm sorry?" Dean said, squinting his eyes as he wasn't quite sure how Roman would take his apology.

"Let's just go home, yeah?"

"I can't Ro... I'm kinda stuck here."

"No, you're free for now, I paid your bail."

"You what?!" Dean said, almost in disbelief.

"You heard me." Roman said, before flashing him a grin.

...

Seth woke up with a massive hangover, apparently he drunk himself to sleep late last night. As he was wiping away the sleepiness from his eyes he saw Triple H on the other side of the bed, "Oh, shit." He thought to himself.

He then began to slowly creep out of bed, but not without accidentally waking up Triple H in the process, "Mornin' Bed Slayer."

Seth felt like he was gonna throw up from the nickname, but somehow kept his composure, "Good morning... I was just going downstairs to make us both some coffee."

"Mmm," Triple H said, as he bite his bottom lip, "Okay, go on, but don't keep me waiting too much, though." He added, before giving him a wink.

Seth just shook his head, before quickly searching for his clothing that were scattered all across the bedroom and throwing them back on. He could fell Triple H eyeing him like a bowl of ice cream, but he reminded himself that he'd be out of there any minute now.

...

Dean was laying on the sofa, flat on his back as he watched some TV at Roman's place, which was basically his place too now, since his best friend insisted he'd just live with him from now on instead of bouncing from place to place, "Just got off the phone... I was able to get the guy you punched to drop the charges." Roman said, entering from the kitchen to the living room.

"Thank you! I have absolutely no idea how your able to do stuff like this... you should be a lawyer."

"Yeah, maybe I'll take up your offer one day." Roman said, before letting out a little laugh.

*knock on the door* "I'll get it, 'cause I know you won't." Roman said, which caused them to both smile at each other.

"Have you seen Dean?!" Seth said, frantically trying to take peeks inside Roman's home.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?!"

"It was important, okay?"

"Oh, it better had been! 'Cause you ruined your date with Dean... and maybe even your friendship with the guy."

Seth ducked his head down in shame for a moment, before lifting it back up to face Roman again, "Please... just give me five minutes with Dean... that's all I ask."

Roman could clearly see the hurt in Seth's eyes and the desperation in his voice, "Fine... but just five minutes, then you're outta here."

Seth prayed with his hands briefly to show Roman his appreciation, before making his way into the living room as Roman waited for him to return in five minutes and Seth could feel the countdown already begin.

Dean was beginning to fall asleep when he heard Seth go, "Can we talk... please? I even made you some coffee." It was the ones he promised to Triple H.

"Looks expensive... too bad you're trash."

"Dean..." Seth said, slowly walking over to sit on the left sofa arm, "Don't be like that."

"Maybe you should try telling yourself that some time..."

"It was Triple H..." Seth said, before taking a deep breath, "What about that bastard?" Dean added, sitting up to look him properly in the eyes this time.

"He gave me a promotion! That's why I fucked up our date... And I'm really sorry."

Dean then took a moment to think, before saying, "Alright, I'll accept that explanation... and your coffee now."

Seth watched as Dean playfully snatched the cup out of his hands, "Careful now, it's hot."

"Hey, that ain't the only thing..." Dean said, before looking Seth up and down with lust in his eyes.

"Wanna head back to mine? A shower can surely cool things down..."

"Lead the way King Slayer..." Dean said, which brought back bad memories for Seth of the little nickname that Triple H gave him that morning... Bed Slayer.

...

Seth was turning on the shower while Dean got undressed when his phone started buzzing, "Hello?"

"Hope you and your mystery man enjoyed my coffee..." Triple H said, as he sat down in his office chair.

"Huh? No, I actually forgot to make it for us-" Seth tried to explain, but was interrupted by him.

"Stop lyin', I could smell the coffee from all the way upstairs and when I went downstairs my two good mugs were missing."

"I..." Seth said, unable to think up another excuse, so he then decided to end the call and shut off his phone.

A few minutes later, Dean walked up from behind him, wearing a towel around his waist, "You ready?" He said, with excitement in his voice, but his face quickly dropped when he saw Seth crying on the bathroom floor, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I guess I'm just not up for it tonight... maybe we're moving too fast?"

Dean then sat beside Seth on the cold bathroom floor, "You're right... I'm sorry... I always run before I walk..." He then wrapped his arms around Seth, letting himself be a shoulder to cry on.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 2 weeks since Seth Rollins heard from Triple H, and it was now Christmas Eve, one of his favorite days of the year, so he guessed that it must've been his bosses too, which is why he finally left him alone, he had to have forgotten about that regrettable night between them both, it was now all in the past, and he could actually begin to take things to another level between him and Dean.

"Man, I can't believe it's almost Xmas!" Dean said, walking over to Seth who happened to be standing under the mistletoe.

"Yeah..." Seth said, glaring up at Dean, before swiping through on his cell phone again.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you've been acting really strange for the past couple of weeks..."

"Look, it's just the chaos of the Christmas season, I'll be fine once this is all over."

Dean sighed at all the holiday stress that Seth was under, before stepping closer to give him a kiss to ease the tension, "Dean..." Seth softly said, as he took a few steps back.

"Seth," Dean said, breathing deeply, "Why are you so afraid of me?"

"Dont be silly, I'm not afraid of you."

"You won't have sex with me, you won't kiss me, hell, you won't even hold my hand."

"I have my reasons..."

"And I have my theories..."

"Dean, please, it's almost Christmas... let's not do this now." Seth said, reaching out to touch the side of Dean's face.

It was the first romantic touch that Dean felt from Seth, and it felt like a little piece of heaven was given to him, Dean then decided to put his hand over Seth's, but that's when the special moment came to an abrupt halt, "I gotta go."

Dean watched confused as Seth rushed off, he had so many questions to ask him, but knew that Seth wasn't willing to answer any of them, at least not until Christmas was over, which left him wondering how he was gonna be able pull off the holiday cheer.

...

Back at Roman's place, Dean was drinking a crazy amount of alcohol while sitting on the kitchen, "You alright?" Roman said, as he slowly walked over to where he was at.

"Never been better..." Dean sarcastically said, before downing another beer.

"Dean, it's almost midnight, it's almost Christmas! What the fuck is wrong?"

Dean felt a little bit more eased due to the alcohol, so he actually told Roman the truth, "Seth... I don't know why, but... he doesn't seem very interested in me any more."

"What do you mean?"

"We're supposed to be dating, right? But he's been avoiding anything that involves being romantic with me."

"Dean, I'm sorry... maybe he's just busy with the holiday season upon us."

"Yeah, maybe..." Dean said, but feeling in his heart that there's gotta be more to it than just that.

...

Seth was at the gym exercising, when Roman decided to pay him a little visit, "You got a second?"

"Sorry, not really, the gyms about to close, so I really need to-" Seth said, but was loudly interrupted.

"Seth!" Roman said, glaring at him, "That can wait, this can not."

"Well, what is it then?" Seth said, starting to worry that it might actually be something serious.

"It's about Dean..."

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Listen, I know what you're going to say, so save it, I'm just not ready to take the relationship to another level yet."

"Seth, you won't even take him out on dates, you two need to end whatever it is that you still have left."

"...Goodnight, Roman." Seth said, before rolling his eyes as he brushed past him, and all Roman could do was watch him in disgust.

...

It was now Christmas Day, and Dean decided to still invite Seth over his place despite Roman's disapproval, but Seth declined the invitation, saying that he had to spend time with his family for the holidays, but that statement couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Now, I want you to fuck me like you mean it, unless... you want me to tell Dean."

"What makes you think my mystery guy is Dean?"

"Seth... I spotted you two together one night, he tried to kiss you, but you rejected it."

Seth then took a deep breath before saying, "Just... just leave me alone, please? You're ruining my life." He cried out.

"Am I? Or am I the one that you are dying to have in your life? Is that why you couldn't kiss him? You really wanted me instead?"

"No! I just... I just couldn't do something that Dean wouldn't want to if he knew."

Triple H then rolled his eyes, before saying, "Look, it's either sex or the truth. It's your call."

Seth then shed a few tear, yeah, he knew that Triple H was an evil middle aged man, but he never thought that he was capable of blackmailing, "Fine... let's just get it over with."

Triple H then grinned at at him while he was wiping away his tears, before unbuckling his jeans and then going over to take off Seth's t-shirt, but out of nowhere the door flew open, "Trips?!" It was Stephanie McMahon.

"Babe, it's not what you think!" Triple H said, quickly getting away from Seth to get closer to her.

"Kitchen, now!" Stephanie demanded, which Triple H instantly obeyed her orders.

...

Seth left Triple H and Stephanie McMahon's place without saying a single word to either of them, he just wanted to leave as soon as possible, which he did. Once outside, he glanced at his watch and decided to accept Seth's Christmas invitation after all.

*knock* "Great, interruptions on Christmas Day..." Roman said to Dean, before getting up to get the door.

"Is Dean home?!" Seth frantically said, causing Roman to look at him sideways.

"Yeah... but you're not welcome here, Seth."

"Roman..." Dean said, as he walked up from behind him.

"Dean!" Seth shouted, before running over to give him a bear hug.

"What? Now you wanna go and love me?" Dean said, not returning the hug.

"Dean..." Seth softly said, letting go of the embrace to look him in the eye, "I never stopped loving you."

"Seth..." Dean delicately said, before snapping out of it, "Oh, come on, something's not right, though."

Seth then stared at Dean's peaceful face one last time, before pissing him off with the truth, "I slept with Triple H."

Dean looked at Seth blankly, before being able to even say the words, "You what?"

Roman then punched Seth in the mouth, causing him to bleed, "Now get out of my house!"

Seth held his mouth in pain, before saying to Dean, "I'm sorry, alright? But it was just for a promotion, I don't love or even like the guy."

"And that's supposed to make things better?!" Roman said, looking like he was gonna strike again.

"Roman, please!" Dean said, before holding his fist down, "Seth, so... you really didn't enjoy it?" He added, with an insecure look on his face.

"Babe..." Seth said, the first time he had ever called him something other than his name, "I was wishing it was you the entire time."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he let his actions speak for him by leaning in to give Seth a kiss, and not just any kiss, but a kiss that he had been craving since he first laid eyes on Seth, then buried his feelings deep down inside for the sake of their friend friendship, for the sake of The Shield.

"I'm gonna go make myself a sandwich..." Roman dryly said, but deep down knew that both Dean and Seth were far from angels, so maybe they could actually benefit from one another and he'd always be right there to catch if Dean or even Seth fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my new wrestling fan fiction! It really does mean a lot to me, so please drop some comment and leave some kudos if you like it.


End file.
